Harry Potter and the Animagus Heir...chap 2
by QuidditchDoll
Summary: Raie Black has found away to get closer to Snape...but is it the correct way?


Alright, hope you enjoyed my first fanfic chapter…I tried:) Anyway, this is Chapter 2 in Raie's life(it's from her point of view)  
  
Chapter 2-A Start  
  
The common room was extremely hot, as a strong fire burned in the fireplace. I could feel myself getting light headed.  
  
"Raie, are you alright?"Ron asked, as he looked up from his homework.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go for a walk," I said, sounding dazed.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up from their homework.  
  
"Alone," I added, thinking of a plan to go and see Snape.  
  
They returned to their work as I headed out of the portrait.  
  
My whole plane seemed ingenius. There did not seem to be a flaw to get in my way. I would nonchalantly head down to the dungeons, and ask Snape for help on the homework. It is the perfect plan.  
  
Until I reached the dungeon door. It was locked. Alohamora* was not working, and the I could not stand my plan was failing. I wacked the door with my hand, and kicked it with my foot. I was so frustrated I started banging on the door.  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Had Dumbledore heard the racket? I laid my forehead against the door.  
  
"How much trouble am I in?"I asked, more talking to the door, then whoever was behind me.  
  
"Ah, what did you do wrong?"said the person, and I new immediately it was Snape.  
  
I turned around slowly, a guilty look on my face. He was smiling.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" he said, walking past me, and tapping on the doorknob four times.  
  
I must have looked shocked, for he chuckled at the look on my face.  
  
"You wont loose any house points, what was it you needed?"he said, still smiling.  
  
"Uh..um, oh, help on the,uh, homework," I said, looking at the ground. I could feel my face burning.  
  
"The homework?" he started,"but, Raie, it was so simple, it should have been easy for a clever girl like you."  
  
My face was on fire, I could just feel myself reddening up. I hope Snape did not notice.  
  
"I'm not that clever," I muttered.  
  
"Ah, but you are," Snape started, "you have perfect marks in my class," he said, and his smile was so comforting, I almost hugged him, but I resisted.  
  
"I don't understand it sir," I said, I was'nt about to leave yet.  
  
"Very well, hand me one of those cauldrons," he said, pointing to a shelf with different sized cauldrons.  
  
I handed him a smaller sized one, and as he took it from my hands, our fingers brushed. He didn't seem to notice, but I did.  
  
"Now, hand me a vile of the green substance on the third shelf," he said, still examing the small cauldron.  
  
I reached for the vile, but my fingers slipped, and it fell to the ground, and shattered.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no," I said panicking.  
  
I started using my school robes to clean up the mess. I was waiting for Snape to take away house points, or yell, or get expelled, or something!  
  
All I heard was him walking towards me.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry,"I repeated, getting frantic.  
  
Still he didn't say anything. He just put his hands on my shoulders and directed me away from the mess that I made.  
  
He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the mess, and said "Expectro Cleanmessium*" and the green substance disappeared and the glass was cleaned up.  
  
I clasped my hands over my mouth. Now he had a reason to take points away.  
  
He looked of at me, and smiled.  
  
"Raie, it's alright, it's no big deal," he said kindly.  
  
I was still shocked I had just made a fool of myself.  
  
"Now do you want me to help you with the assignment?"he said, taking a good look at me.  
  
I just stood there, looking like a complete imbecile.  
  
"Raie?" he asked, stepping closer.  
  
All I could think was, don't cry, don't cry.  
  
"What?!Oh yes, help."I said, coming back to my senses.  
  
"Alright," he answered, looking thoroughly relieved.  
  
"I reckon you should get the vile," I said sheepishly.  
  
"And why is that?" he said, looking at me with his handsome black eyes.  
  
"I don't want to drop it again," I answered.  
  
He laughed. It was a plesant laugh, that I very much enjoyed.  
  
"Your just like your mother," he said walking past me to retrieve the vile.  
  
"You knew my mother?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Did I know your mother? Of course I did!" he answered, almost cheerfully  
  
"How?" I asked, watching his every move.  
  
"I went to school with her. You know, you resemble her so very much it's uncanny." He said, with a slight tone of longing in his voice.  
  
"I do?" I asked, no one had ever told me this.  
  
"All the teachers swore you were her ghost," he said, rummaging on the shelf for another vile.  
  
All the talk of my mother had made me extremely sad. I had to think of the years I had to grow up with out her. And, unfortunately, I felt my emotions getting the best of me, and I started to sob, but quietly so Snape would not hear me. But he did.  
  
"Raie?" he said, turning around.  
  
I just stood there and sobbed, not seeing anything around me.  
  
But I felt an arm go around me. It was Snape's. I had never been this close to a teacher. And what came over me next, was out of no where. I just started crying. Not lound bawling, but pitiful sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry Raie," he said, pulling me closer to him, "I did not mean to remind you of your mother."  
  
I could tell he was sincere, but good moments never last forever, and he finally let go.  
  
"I will dismiss you and help you with homework another time,"he said, " I need to get something from Madame Pomfrey."  
  
He turned and left, his long robes billowing behind him.  
  
I left, happily satisfied with my progress, but terribly depressed about my mother. 


End file.
